Merchants provide products, services, or experiences to consumers at merchant shops via point-of-sale systems. Some merchants (e.g., as dine-in restaurants) may serve multiple groups of consumers at a single time (e.g., groups associated with a table, check, order, party, etc.). In this regard, areas for improving current systems have been identified.